


what’s in your head (zombie)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky is not Winter Soldier, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Help I can’t tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Avengers, Sad with a Happy Ending, he went down in the crash with steve, it’s like 12 am idk what to tag this, more tags to come I guess, reader is the winter soldier, reader uses she/her pronouns, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: reader lives a normal life until one day when she is somehow transported to a hydra lab in the 1940s. she is turned into the winter soldier and cannot die (elaborated in the story). she loses her memory and tries to find out why all the avengers look so familiar.so basically some things to note:reader uses she/her pronounsreader is from “our” earththis takes place in 2014 and there is some canon divergence:1. hydra has been taken down but the avengers don’t know it’s shield2. wanda and pietro were rescued in 2013 and are 16 years oldi hope you enjoy this story!!! :) title is fromzombie by the cranberries!
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :) hope you enjoy

You are 15 years old, almost 16.

Your parents and sister and downstairs fighting again over some stupid shit like who has to take out the trash or how much your sister is eating for dinner. Your sister is about to go to college and as much as you love her, you can’t wait until she leaves so you could have some peace and quiet in the house.

You are upstairs doing your homework, well trying to at least. Your parents are upset that you have a B in math and are making you study it every waking hour. They don’t understand that you just can’t CONCENTRATE. Every small thing distracts you, from the tiny cat figurine on you desk to the hair ticking the back of your neck to, most of all, their yelling.

You wish that somehow you could have a different life with parents who aren’t homophobic and sisters who act as if the world revolves around them.

But, nothing can change as of now so you just try to focus on getting your math done. Why does your parents INSIST on having you become a doctor. The only subject you are genuinely interested in other than art and music is history and you wish that you could have a career in that.

You get up and go downstairs to get a snack when suddenly there is a flash of light from under you. You think you register some screaming when suddenly everything fades to black and you are thrust into a new environment. 

You look around your surroundings, it’s a lab of some sorts. But, what is is weird octopus life symbol? You scoot closer to it and your eyes go wide with recognition when you realize what it is. It’s the symbol for Hydra from the Captain America movies. Why is it here in some random lab?

You look around the rest of the room when suddenly you hear footsteps. The man speaks in a thick german accent:  
“What is this, who are you?”  
He then hits you in the head and everything goes black. You don’t what’s happening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This now takes place in 2014. I won’t really go into much detail on what happened with hydra as of now :)

You’re name is y/n and the year is 2014.

Everything feels so surreal. You think you were born in 2004, but you are not sure. You are not sure about much anymore except that your name is y/n and the year is 2014.

Hydra has been taken down a few weeks ago. A man dressed like a pirate allowed you to be free from imprisonment, but on one condition. You have to fight with the avengers.

In a way, this is as much an imprisonment as being in a jail cell or being with Hydra was. You don’t want to fight anymore, but this is the only way to survive. The Avengers don’t know what you went through and don’t care about you. They call you Soldier. 

You live in a small apartment close by the Avengers tower. You have a cat you named Luna and that’s the only thing keeping you company. Luna is the only thing you trust and she’s a CAT. Your memory is still gone. You remember a few things and start to keep journals so that you won’t forget about them. You don’t remember, but you do know that you do not belong here. You don’t belong in 2014.

You are on your way to the Avengers tower because your alarm rang. That means there is a mission and you have to fight. The Avengers don’t know anything about you and you plan to keep it that way. You remember a time where you would have been excited to meet them, but the details are blurry and you are not sure if it is your imagination or not. 

You reach the tower and scan your ID card. It doesn’t have your name on it, it just says the Winter Soldier.

You sit down in your designated spot in the briefing room and listen to the blond man wearing a flag drone on about what the mission is. The red head isn’t listening, she’s looking at you. You glare at her and she glares back.

“Knock it off Soldier” the blond says.

You then start actually listening to the man. Apparently, the mission is to storm a HYDRA base hidden in northern California. Why it is there, you don’t know and why you have to be on the mission you don’t know. You don’t want to face HYDRA again and contemplate asking to not go on the mission but you know that will not end well. 

Apparently, they weren’t even going to it today. It will be 2 weeks until they actually go to California because the HYDRA employees were no where to be seen as of now. You wonder why they decided to have this briefing now, until a short brunette man with a cool t shirt steps in front of the room.

“My team has just finished building the apartments so you guys can move into the tower. Including you Winter,” he says.

Your interest is peaked after that. You didn’t know they had plans on moving you and the others into the tower. It makes sense. It’s easier to keep an eye on you when you are closer to them. You consider arguing about this or just agreeing but instead you say:

“Can I bring my cat?”


End file.
